


Smile For The Camera

by shadowhive



Series: Seasonofkink 2019 [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Van Days, Webcams, camboy, fantasising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Ray has an eye on a new amp and Frank has a suggestion for how he can pay for it.





	Smile For The Camera

**Author's Note:**

> So awhile ago akamine-chan did a lovefest for Ray and I got linked to it Way after it finished. One of the prompts, unfilled, was Ray doing a jerk off video to make money for a new amp. The idea kinda stuck, so here it is.

Ray sighed wistfully as he stared at the magazine. He’d picked it up in the back room of the gig before last and he couldn’t stop looking at it. It was a guitar magazine, full of articles from big name guitarists and information about the latest equipment. It was in those pages that he saw what he was staring at now, the latest amp.

The amp he had now was fine. It was functional enough but it was also old. He’d gotten it when he got his guitar and it had been a few years old then. People did say the old stuff was built to last and, indeed, this one was holding up pretty well all things considering. That didn’t stop him longing for this one though.

“What’s up fro boy?” Frank asked from the seat beside him, shifting around to try and peer over his shoulder. He was a great guitarist no doubts there, but he was nosy as fuck and couldn’t keep still to save his life. There’s already been a few incidents onstage due to his boundless enthusiasm and he suspected they’d not be the last.

“Nothing.” Frank raised an eyebrow and Ray sighed, shaking his head. “Just I could use a new amp.”

Frank peered at the magazine, letting out a whistle when he caught sight of the cost. “That’s a lot. Is something wrong with the one you have?”

“No.” Ray shook his head again, running his fingers through his thick curls. He was still getting used to having his hair long, but he liked it, he thought it suited him. “I could use an upgrade though.”

“I bet you don’t have anywhere near enough to afford it though.” Ray rolled his eyes, he already knew that. Even with what they made from the gigs it would take months to get enough and that was if he did buy anything else, even essentials. “Actually, I may be able to help with that.”

Ray snorted, looking incredulously at his fellow guitarist. He knew for a fact Frank was in. The same situation moneywise so he was in no position at all to help him out. “And how are going to help out? By breaking my current one and hoping insurance pays out for a new one.”

“Tempting, but no.” Frank grinned, then looked around at the rest of his band. Otter was asleep next to him, face pressed against the window which the Ways we discussing comics in the front seat, Gerard’s hands gesturing animatedly as he spoke. Satisfied they were occupied, Frank leaned in and whispered, his voice soft as he spoke. “I know of a way you can make extra cash.”

***

It was a few weeks before Ray got a chance to go through with Frank’s suggestion. He still thought it was a bit absurd, which was why it took him a few days after he got home to work up the courage to go through with this. It’d be a one time thing, just to see how it would go. 

Ray bit his plump lip as he loaded up the website Frank had linked him to. He had made an account a few days ago so all he had to do before getting started was to log in. “I can do this.” He mumbled to himself, reaching down to cup himself through his pants. “It’s no different than what I do onstage, it’s just putting on a show.” Only it wasn’t anything like what he did onstage was it? Onstage he he was fully clothed, with his guitar across his body, his band mates beside him and a crowd before him. Here he was alone, going to be naked and... doing it for an invisible crowd.

Not that he was sure he’d want to be doing it for a visible crowd.

Ray adjusted his laptop’s camera, so that it was angled so that his crotch was on display, taking up the site’s preview screen. “I can do this.” He whispered to himself again, taking another breath as he clicked on the button to start the show.

As soon as the live indicator shown up in the corner of the screen Ray set to work. He leaned back slightly, spreading his legs as he reached down between them, massaging the bulge in his pants. He’d seen a few preview clips of what other guys did in their videos to get some idea of what to do with his and he figured that he should start off slow, unhurried. He knew he wasn’t exactly like the other guys on the site. He wasn’t a fey twink or a muscular jock, so he wasn’t sure he’d get any attention at all. So it surprised him when the viewer counter started to show a few people were watching him.

Ray kept touching himself through his pants, until a message in the chat caught his attention.

 **F-Ghoul** : Why don’t you take off your shirt, let us see some skin

_F-Ghoul sent you $5_

“T-thanks. Sure.” Ray whispered in his soft voice, shifting his hands to tug his tee off. Ray wasn’t overly self conscious about his body, but he knew he didn’t fit into the traditional standards of beauty. He wasn’t skinny or muscular, apart from his arms from playing. He pulled the black fabric up and off his body, tossing it to one side and exposing himself for his new audience. His viewer counter had gone up, now reaching into double figures and he smiled, running his fingers over the soft swell of his belly.

 **Dcklover** : nice!

_Dicklover sent you $10_

_Pumpkinfucker sent you $10_

**Pumpkinfucker** : Nice bod!

_Unicorntwink sent you $10_

_Chicagoisforlovers sent you $10_

“Thanks!” Ray replied with a smile, shifting his hand lower, cupping his bulge again and squeezing.

 **Chicagoisforlovers** : can we see more of you?

“Yeah sure.” Ray nodded, his soft curls brushing against his bare shoulders. His fingers undid his fly, popping open the button and then sliding the zipper down, revealing a flash of skin beneath. Usually he wore underwear but he’d decided not to so that he could save him. He opened up his flies, raising his hips up so that he could tug his pants down, giving them more of a view.

 **F-Ghoul** : holy hell

_F-Ghoul sent you $10_

_Dcklover sent you $10_

_Iluvbats sent you $15_

Ray smiled, feeling his cheeks flush as the donations came in, punctuated by a few additional comments about his dick. He knew that he was, well, big. You didn’t hang around with guys for this long without realising you were well endowed. He parted his legs wide, letting the camera and his audience, to get a good view of his erection. He traced his fingertips along his dick, letting out a soft sigh as the chat became a flurry of activity. He lost track of the replies quickly, which he felt pretty bad about, but he was sure they’d not mind all that much. 

Ray licked his plush lips, wrapping his fingers around his dick as he started to stroke, going at a leisurely pace to start with. It’s how he started off when he was on his own and had the time. It was different when they were out there on the road, when every jerk off had to be either hurried or stealthy. Ray leaned back, settling down as he stroked himself, working his fist up and down, up and down.

His eyelids slipped closed and he let his mind wander for a few moments. What or who he thought of when he jerked off varied and was usually related to something that he had watched or done during the previous day. Sometimes it would be someone from a comic he’d read or from one of Gerard’s films or just random thinks that had caught his eye at bars. With increasing frequency, though, he thought about his bandmates. That should probably be weird, after all he spent so long in close proximity to them that he knew too much about them. Even having to deal with them, sweaty and smelly on a nightly basis didn’t put him off them. If anything it had resulted in him popping more boners as a result.

Ray sighed softly, increasing the movement of his fingers around his cock as he opened his eyes again, returning his attention to the comments in the chat box. The things he saw made his cheeks heat up and his dick ache in his hand.

 **Dcklover** : Fuck, I want to choke on your cock

 **F-Ghoul** : Hell yeah!

 **Fedoraforlife** : Can we see more of your face? you have a pretty smile

Ray felt himself flush, at the words, not used to getting so many nice comments. “Yeah, sure.” He stilled his fist on his cock, adjusting his position so his face was visible in the frame of the camera. “Is this ok?”

 **Fedoraforlife** : oh wow, you’re so cute!

_Fedoraforlife sent you $15_

“Thanks, I’m glad you think so.” Ray licked his lips, cheeks flushed as he resumed his pace, stroking himself at a leisurely pace again. “You guys are being so kind.” He knew it was totally superficial, that these guys only wanted him for his dick, but it still felt nice to be desired like this. He tightened his fingers, giving his cock a squeeze before he increased the pace of his hand movements. “It makes me wish that I wasn’t alone.”

There was a flurry of fresh messages, mostly wishing that they were with him, offering hands or mouths or asses. Ray felt his dick ache, wondering how they’d all feel doing all of those things. They were faceless figures, their fingers touching him all over, lips and tongues pressing against his skin. Of course they didn’t stay faceless for long, morphing to Gerard or Frank or Mikey, his face flushing at the thoughts of them.

 **F-Ghoul** : do you have any toys?

“Toys?” Ray asked, breath hitching as he looked at the screen in confusion at the new message.

 **F-Ghoul** : you know, dildos, plugs, anal beads that sort of thing

“Oh.” Ray felt his cheeks flush brightly as he read the words. “I don’t... I don’t have anything like that. Is that something you’d like to see?” There was a few more responses to that, but Ray kept his attention on the one person.

 **F-Ghoul** : Oh definitely, I bet you have a great ass and would love to see you work it. Get something nice for your next session

_F-Ghoul sent you $20_

“Fuck... th-thanks, I will.” Ray knew with those words that he had committed himself to another session and, not only that, but going further. He’d only ever planned to do this once, but now... He shivered at the thought of doing this again and he could feel his hole twitch between his cheeks. He wasn’t as sexually experienced as he assumed his friends were and he’d not been fucked before, or even fingered. Now he’d made a promise to get his ass filled on camera. The thought of doing it gave him a strange rush, a soft groan leaving his lips.

Ray could feel in his belly that he was getting close to the edge. All the thoughts swirling through his head, plus all the compliments from his faceless viewers was drawing him towards his orgasm. “You guys have all been so good to me.” Ray could hear the how his voice hitched, how breathless he sounded. 

Fresh images flashed through his mind. Gerard onstage, moaning. Frank, head tipped back as he downed beer, his lips stretched around the end of the bottle. Mikey, lubing up his slim fingers, ready to start opening him up. 

Ray groaned, jerking his hips up as he came, spurting across his belly. He panted heavily from his orgasm, dragging his fingers through the pools that rested on his skin, licking them clean absently like he always did. For a few brief moments he’d forgotten all about the camera and his viewers and he only remembered when he caught sight of himself, panting on the laptop screen. 

There’d been a few more donations from people, though his mind was too hazy check them all out. “Thanks again.” He smiled lazily, as he reached over and ended the stream. As soon as the preview screen went blank he fell back on the bed, catching his breath.

***

“So, what’s in the box fro boy?” Frank asked as soon as he entered the guitarist’s garage where they were going to be practicing today. Tucked under Ray’s arm was a box, containing his brand new amp. 

“My new amp, it’s amazing! Just wait till you guys hear it!” Ray was practically bouncing on his feet, eager to show off what it could do after trying it out for himself.

“I thought you said you couldn’t afford it?” Mikey asked, looking over from where he was adjusting his bass. Ray hadn’t even realised he was there when he’d arrived. 

“Oh I think I know exactly how our man got the money.” Frank waggled his eyebrows, shooting him a look that a mix between smug and filthy. Ray wasn’t sure if he wanted to thank him or hit him.

Ray could see Mikey look between them, confusion clear on his face but before he could say anything, Gerard came bounding in. “I have this great idea for a song, you guys are gonna love!” He was grinning like a maniac and Ray was thankful for him saving him from an awkward conversation. After carefully setting his amp doŵn he smiled at Gerard, leaning against the wall as he started to explain his latest idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome!


End file.
